In an imaging operation using a single-lens reflex-type camera, generally, a composition determining operation is performed, in which light incident on an imaging lens is guided to an optical finder through a pentaprism or the like to visually recognize a subject.
Of single-lens reflex-type cameras, in the case of a digital camera including an imaging element (CCD, CMOS, or the like), in addition to the composition determining operation using the optical finder described above, in some cases, a preview operation (live view operation) is needed, in which a subject image incident on an imaging element is displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD) as an image for checking the subject to visually recognize the subject.
As techniques for meeting such a need, for example, techniques disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-125173 exist. According to the techniques, a whole image regarding a subject, incident on an imaging element, is displayed on an LCD or the like as an image for previewing (live view image).